


Poppin' Champagne

by attack_on_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaizumi is so done, oikawa is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned and considered the stairs for a second, then decided against the four story climb to Oikawa’s dorm. As much as Hajime hated to admit it, he really had no other choice. Anyway, one night with Oikawa stinking up his room probably wouldn’t hurt, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppin' Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehazelverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/gifts).



> For  [ thehazelverse ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse) , I hope you like it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta’ed by  [ gabe ](http://amoroustiel.tumblr.com) who is an angel for dealing with my procrastination
> 
>   
>  Also the title was stolen from ‘Poppin’ Champagne’ by All Time Low despite the fact that Oikawa does not consume champagne anywhere in this fic and that song, while awesome, has nothing to do with this// i needed a title okay   
> 

From: space.boy.tooru at 2:46 am

_Iwa chan! (ʘ‿ʘ)_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 2:49 am

_it’s nearly three in the goddamn morning go to sleep_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:00 am

_Iwa chan~~~( ˘ ³˘)_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:03 am

_what_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:03 am

_Iwa chan I need you!!! (－ｏ⌒)_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:04 am

_fuck no_

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:04 am

_go to sleep_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:04 am

_I cant!!! O and I need you to pick me up_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:04 am

_That’s why I texted you in the first place lol_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:04 am

_whats going on_

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:05 am

_where r u_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:05 am

_I dunno but there’s a lotta people here so it should be pretty easy to find_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:05 am

_r u at a party_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:05 am

_Yeah!!! ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:06 am

_whose?_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:06 am

_Uh… I dunno?_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:06 am

_Wait lemme ask someone_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:06 am

_Some guy named Arakita_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:07 am

_is there alcohol there_

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:07 am

_r u drunk_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:07 am

_Yes_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:07 am

_No!_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:08  am

_I mean, yes there’s alcohol, and no, I’m not drunk!!!_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:08 am

_how many drinks did u have_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:08 am

_Stop interrogating me Iwa chan!!!! What are you, my mother?_

 

There was pause in the messages as Hajime deliberated over whether or not he should just leave Oikawa to fend for himself. After a moment, the kinder part of his mind finally won out and he decided that he might as well help out - after all, who knew what kind of trouble Oikawa would get himself into if he didn’t have Hajime to fish him out.

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:10 am

_how did u get there?_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:10 am

_Drove here after practice with the team to celebrate winning last night!!!!_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:11 am

_ok and how drunk are u really_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:11 am

_I’m NOT!!!_

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:12 am

_of course_

 

During their conversation, Hajime had unwrapped himself from his bedsheets and was currently digging through his closet to find a clear pair of jeans; he could just wear the t-shirt he had on.

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:13 am

_No, really!!!_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:13 am

_i only had seven drinks_

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:13 am

_that’s less than six_

 

Hajime sighed.

 

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:14 am

_i’m coming to get u_

To: space.boy.tooru at 3:14 am

_don’t go anywhere_

 

From: space.boy.tooru at 3:15 am

_Hmm yeah I need to go talk to you later, k? (￣▽￣)ノ_

  


It took Hajime all of forty two minutes to find Oikawa and drag him into the car. Only seven of those minutes had been spent en route to the party, the other thirty five consisting mainly of finding Oikawa and restraining him enough to drag him away.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa slurred, slinging an arm over Hajime’s shoulders and leaning into him. “I love you.”

 

Hajime involuntarily stiffened before shaking his head, face flushing. Oikawa was, for lack of better words, piss-drunk, and he probably had no idea what he was saying.

 

“Shut up, dumbass,” he said as Oikawa nearly stumbled over the curb. “Focus more on walking and less on running your mouth.”

 

“So mean!” Oikawa pouted, focusing even less on walking as he pushed his face in the crook of Hajime’s shoulder, straightening for a second to press a sloppy kiss to the edge of Hajime’s lips. “Still love you though.”

 

“Tch, whatever.” Hajime said, pushing the door to their dorm building open. He turned and considered the stairs for a second, then decided against the four story climb to Oikawa’s dorm. As much as Hajime hated to admit it, he really had no other choice. Anyway, one night with Oikawa stinking up his room probably wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

Oikawa immediately disentangled himself from Hajime once they entered his room in favor of throwing himself spread eagle on Hajime’s neatly made bed.

 

“Iwa-chan, come here,” he demanded, rolling over at staring at Hajime.

 

“No. You sleep on the floor.”

 

One look at Oikawa’s pout and Hajime conceded. “Fine, but if you kick me I swear to god you’ll be sleeping in the hallway.”

 

Oikawa did not, as Hajime had feared, kick in his sleep - on the contrary, he was a cuddler. He latched on to Hajime and wouldn’t let him go. By the time the sun rose the next morning, Hajime was convinced that he was no longer alive, that he had died at some point in the night by being squeezed to death by Oikawa’s vice-like grip. After taking a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the light outside he tried to squirm out of it, but to no avail. After ten minutes of fruitlessly attempting to disentangle himself from the bed and the boy in it he gave up.

 

“Hey dumbass,” he mumbled, shaking Oikawa’s shoulder violently. “Get up.” After realizing his words failed to wake the boy sleeping next to him, he tried again, speaking louder.

 

“Oikawa, wake up.” Oikawa just groaned and buried his face into Hajime’s shoulder.

 

“Iwa-chan,” he mumbled after a second of silence, “My head hurts.”

 

“Well no shit, dumbass, you were completely wasted last night.” Hajime tried once again to push Oikawa off of him, and once again Oikawa’s grip only tightened. “Now get off me and I’ll go get you a glass of water or something.”

 

“No.”

 

“And why not?”

  
“Because the world is cold and hard but my Iwa-chan is soft and warm.” Oikawa spoke with such an even tone, his face still pressed into Hajime’s shoulder and arms around his chest, that Hajime couldn’t keep a tiny bit of blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

 

 


End file.
